Dear Screwed Journal
by Little One3
Summary: Johnny story!!!! Johnny writes in his journal (OMG) about a night that will scar him for life and how Robert may have to live with the fact that Johnny may hate him for the rest of his life! SLASH! *incomplete*
1. Default Chapter

Okay, my first Beyblade slash fic! YAY! ^_^ I hope I get reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH BEYBLADES!!!!.................. *runs away crying*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
Dear Screwed Journal With My Written Out Life In It,  
  
Yes it is I, the almighty screwed one Johnny. Okay, I know I'm starting to sound out of character. Yes I know I am cause I'm busy right now crying my eyes out. Yes! I, Johnny of team Majestics is crying like a weak little girl.  
  
Well not that much of a little girl.  
  
It's just..... how would you like it if the person you love almost raped you.  
  
Yes, I'm talking about the one and only 'How Uncouth' person alive, Robert. You should already know that, I've been writing about him since day one.  
  
And if Oliver or Enrique is reading this at this moment, YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU!  
  
Back to before....  
  
Damnit! I need more tissues!  
  
Okay, so this is how it went......  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Guys, I really don't think you should drink all that. I mean, come on, you all look drunk," I stated watching the rest of the Majestics talking, laughing, and drinking their asses off with wine and other strong drinks. Okay I admitt it, I may look strong and manly, but wine and crap really doesn't satisfy my taste buds. It's just plain old disgusting to me! But to everyone else it's like beyblading.  
  
We're happy when we beyblade, and they're happy when they drink that stuff.  
  
"Come on Johnny, you'd think only having a few glasses of wine would make you go brain dead!" Enrique joked. For him, yeah, those 'few drinks' did make him go brain dead cause he and Oliver were making out a minute ago. That would of never happened if we didn't gain that victory over that new polish beyblade team, team Demon.   
  
To put it simple, we actually pulled together as a team and won over those gothic looking people. AND! It was no easy win either! Salamulyon had taken a beaten in our match, but we actually managed to take a win for that session.  
  
"Whatever, I'm going to bed," I stated as a I got up and took one last look at my friends.   
  
Enrique and Oliver went back to making out again. I guess Enriques got his ass soo drunk he sees Oliver as a girl and well Oliver...... he's just as a drunk to think he's really is a girl!  
  
And there's Robert...... Okay, I know this is going to sound gay, but I am! So what! Screw you if you think that's.... screwy..... Okay, I think Robert just looked soo fine drinking up the last bit of wine with a mix of vodka from his glass. I just loved the way he looked, the way he acted, the way he walked, the way he talked, and everything else about him! It takes no brain surgent to see that I'm flat head over heels in love with the guy!   
  
But!   
  
I haven't told him yet.  
  
And now wouldn't be the time. Mr. Hates People That Are Uncouth is drunk, and he's very tempermental when he's drunk. He's most likely be out of that stage in a few minutes like 15, he always is. He has a strong metabolism unlike two certain Majestics who are busy trying to see if they can clear off the table for something I don't want to see!  
  
I just sighed with doubt that those two will wake up from their spell anytime soon. All I can do now is walk away. Walk away from the two love birds and my love........... Yay.......  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I wish right now I didn't. Right now, I wish I was never alone. I just wish.... that he wasn't celebrating for my win for our team. Then I wouldn't be crying and whimpering.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ten minutes it took me to get to my room in Robert's castle (Which I'm staying at for the next few days) and to get undressed so I'm only in my boxers and shorts. I always sleep in my shorts for some reason while at Robert's castle... Oh yeah, it gets freaking cold at night here!  
  
In 5 minutes, Robert will be coming in here apoligizing if he did anything wrong while he was a drunk monkey. Last time he got drunk, he actually did act like he was a moneky so that's how I got that term.  
  
I sat on my bed and waited for my purple-haired angel to walk in and start saying sorry like there was no tomorrow.   
  
Only a minute passed before the door opened and in he walked. First I thought something was wrong cause his 15 minutes wasn't up and second of all, he didn't look all to well. He staggered every few steps.  
  
"Robert, what's the matter? Are you alright?" I asked as I stood up, eyes showing worry. When it comes to the one I love, there is always worry. As soon as we were only a few centimeters apart (Which I thanked God for) it happened.  
  
Robert, the most mannered and gentleman-like of the group just flat out punched me......  
  
WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I basically made him more insane by the moment, that's what.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I had no time to react to what happened, I was still registering the thought of him actually hitting me! Well guess what thought, HE DID!  
  
All I could do was just stand there, shocked written everywhere on me. He could notice this vulnerablity and took advantage of it by grabbing the back of my neck and making me face him, shocked to insane.  
  
"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny," he whispered into my ear. Oh boy, he's really starting to scare me by the passing seconds.  
  
"What!?!" I spatted out, not really meaning to. But I guess my words just encouraged him more. How do I know, Robert had just thrown me roughly up against a nearby wall and put his arms stifely on each of my sides, blocking my exits.  
  
I was scared, no, petrefied! Robert was acting...... uncouth!  
  
I was finally able to actually look him in the eye after a second pass to only hear one thing come from him.  
  
"Why do you make me feel like this?" he whispered before bringing his lips down onto mine..... kinda rough if you asked me.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
If this happened under any other type of circumstances, I would be cherishing this moment. But no, I wanted the REAL Robert to take my first kiss, not this stranger to me now.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Dear Salamulyon! I was in Heaven right then! Robert! KISSING ME! Someone up there is on my si-  
  
HOLD ON ONE SECOND!  
  
I can taste it. Robert had already managed to slip his tongue into my mouth to taste probably what kind of toothpaste I use, but right now, I can taste that he was still in his 15 minute timeline. I looked over at a nearby clock.....  
  
I've been in my soooo called Heaven for 2 FREAKING MINUTES!  
  
But wait.... this isn't Heaven......  
  
Robert is drunk meaning he's probably lieing about feeling like that and is just probably and most likely horny. I mean, come on, who would like an asshole like me?  
  
Oh wait! SHIT! I've been so caught up in my own thoughts I've never noticed that Robert had moved me from the wall, and onto the bed, ontop of me while I was straddled..........  
  
............ Atleast I still have my clothes on!  
  
But not for long, because I see him working at pants button as he's kissing any of my uper body parts that's in his reach.  
  
I tried to reach down and stop him, but one little problem. THE BASTARD BROUGHT HANDCUFFS TOO!!!!!!! Just great......... I'M HANDCUFFED TO MY BED POST!  
  
I lost my first kiss tonight AND I'm most likely going to use my virginity......  
  
NOT ON MY WATCH AM I GONNA LOSE THAT!  
  
"Robert! Please! Stop this! You're drunk! You don't know what you're doing! PLEASE!" I screamed and begged at the same time as I struggled against the handcuffs. Yes, great plan indeed! To bad I'm to tired to continue struggling.   
  
Just a few seconds later....  
  
"Please Robert, stop! You're hurting me! Please Robert....... please...."  
  
My face is flushed from struggling and crying as Robert finally manages to actually get my pants undone..  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Remember what I said earlier, ALMOST raped! Lucky me for once!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"PLEASE!" I yelled with all my might, never noticing that Robert had actually slowed down for the past few seconds.  
  
"Stop...... yelling........" he kept repeating as he rolled off of me and to the side of the to sit there. I guess he didn't notice me cause his back was turned. I'm just happy that he wasn't drunk for a few more minutes or I might not have my virginity with me. But right now, I had to get his attention.  
  
My throat hurt to much from all my begging and screaming so I did the next best thing.  
  
I whimpered....  
  
Like the hurt little dog I was right now...  
  
"Where's that crying coming fr-"   
  
He couldn't finish his sentence when he turned around and layed his eyes on me, the broken dog. I may have my innocence but I was still broken.....  
  
He scared me, he truely did....  
  
I could tell he was frighten too...  
  
His face had paled in the few moments he took to get up off the bed and turn around to see me fully. To see a boy who was handcuffed to a bed post, who's face was flushed and wet from tears, a neck and uper torso that was full of bite marks, pants that were undone and down to where you can see 6 inches of my lovely 'Dead Sexy' boxers (from Enrique) and my legs still straddled. The most intense feature above all was the bruise on the right side of my face.....   
  
Standing out perfectly....  
  
"J-J-Johnny! De-dear Lord! My God!" he stuttered, his eyes widened from my lovely sight. So how do you like it Robert! YOU DID THIS TO ME!  
  
"Master Johnny, I heard screaming from my room down the HALL!!!" came the scream of the maid that was to take care of my section of the castle for the next few days. Yeah, she was panicking from my sight. Bad part was that she took it all out on Robert.  
  
"Robert! Get out! GET OUT NOW!" she yelled, her brown eyes narrowing at his site as just grabbed his arm and threw him out of my room.  
  
The last sight I caught of him was one of concern and guilt before the maid slammed the door.  
  
"Don't worry Johnny, he's gone! Don't worry!" she said as she rushed over to me as she took a clip from her hair and started picking at the handcuffs. A few moments later, I was free from their clutches.  
  
I was free to cry too.  
  
The maid sat down by me on the bed, grabbed me, and hugged me with gentleness. Like a mother. She even started to sing a french lullaby to me as I cried into her blouse till I fell asleep.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
It wasn't till after she left, believing I was asleep that I got you out and started writing. Now it has been two hours since my ordeal, and I have yet to stop crying.  
  
It hurt so much. It had hurt he punched me, slammed me against the wall, kissed me, then proceeding to make love to me until he finally got control that hurt...  
  
But the most painful of the expierence was that he broke my heart too. I really don't want to love someone who tries to rape and has no control over his desire.   
  
If only..... if only I had told him my feelings sooner, he may of not done this.   
  
Now, I really don't believe I can forgive him...  
  
For ruining our friendship...  
  
Ruining my love....  
  
Ruining my life which I had basically dedicated to him for years!  
  
Now all I wish is to never, EVER see him again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC!!!!!!!  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!! I ish done! YAY! Please review on this and I may continue! 


	2. Tough GoodByes

O_O I got reviews! I GOT REVIEWS! YAY! Of course I shall continue! It'll be for the best....  
  
Disclaimer: *still crying* I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! I just own a bed, Beyblade DVDs, Tv, DVD player, and computer with a printer......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Journal Which Is The Most Screwed Journal In The World,  
  
Yes, little Johnny is actually able to control himself enough to write in you, after what happened last night. But I believed I handled what happened today very maturely.   
  
STORY TIME!  
  
............. Yay............  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Master Johnny? Are you awake Master Johnny?"  
  
Damn that maid! Even though she was kind to check up on me, it was still to early for me to wake up! Even if I did wake up, I would have to go out of the safety of my castle wing (or part of the castle) and see Robert.   
  
Damn him.......  
  
Why did he have to get drunk?!  
  
Why did he have do to something that made me replace my love for him with darkness?!  
  
"Master Johnny! You're crying!" the maid stated as she leaned over me and brushed away my tears with her soft hands. If only she was 15 years younger, and I was not gay, I would of happily asked her to marry me.   
  
She had the appearance of an angel with her dark chocolate hair falling over her shoulders and down onto the white bed sheets. (I kick the bed spread off when I sleep somehow) She also had extremely beautiful sterling blue eyes of all time. A smile also graced her face nearly every time I saw her. She mainly also wore her maid outfit that consisted of a white button up blouse, black skirt, and black dress shoes.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
She really was an angel I believed. To come into my room, push her Master out of the room literally, and to help me by comforting me like my mother would have.   
  
To bad I don't see mine as often as I see this maid, that's why I decided to refer the maid as my own mother. She has always been there to care for me, even when I didn't notice. Like when those Bladebreakers got the win over us, she was there to tell me that I did my best and that I was the strongest blader she ever known which boosted up my confidence knowing someone really did like my blading.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Damn the fact that I'm a ful-fledge gay. How do I know, girls flirt with me when I have to go shopping with Oliver to help him carry all his bags full of paint supplies. I'm not really affected by the girls at all. They just grabbed my hand and write their phone numbers down on it and with "Call me, Alicia" under their numbers before I can protest.  
  
I remember one shopping trip, I had more phone numbers than Enrique ever had in his life. For some damned reason, girls just like me. But I never looked at them, I always looked at the bastard whenever he came with us.  
  
Just watching him as he watched me struggle to protest with a girl every 10 minutes who was busy talking about something I didn't know, most likely dumb t.v. shows that I didn't watch. And to make it more embarressing, when a girl writes on the palm of my hand, I laugh. I just plain old laugh because me palm is ticklish. Oliver knows that I'm ticklish there so he always threatens to write his phone number down on my hand with "Call me, Oliver" written under it if I don't do whatever he tells me to do.  
  
Forceful guy, huh?  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Very forceful Oliver his. He threatened to do that if I didn't take him to that movie Titanic...... AS A DATE!   
  
I laughed and laughed aslong as I could, but I gave in. He was about to draw what he called "Bunnies" all over my palm if I didn't obeyed, but I did. IT WAS PERMANENT MARKER! Of course I would!   
  
But I relaxed more that night. Damn Oliver looked good in leather jeans, they just showed his curves nicely. Of course, before we went, I had to excuse myself and ran to the bathroom.....  
  
I felt an oncoming nosebleed....  
  
It wasn't only the jeans that caused it! A black tank top which showed his arms nicely. He also had his green girly-ish hair tied up and covered by a bandana so he looked more like a guy.....  
  
A dead sexy guy in my opinion....  
  
If only Robert was dead before that whole 11 year old thing I would of crushed on Oliver. And I would of stood a chance of getting with him too!  
  
I later learnedfrom Enrique that Oliver really did like me back then and was really looking forward to dating me. I took that very seriously and flat out told Oliver I liked someone else...  
  
Poor little guy, he probably felt the same way I feel right now.....  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Master Johnny, would you like to leave for home early?" the maid asked as I opened my eyes to look at her. I probably looked so hurt with my eyes half opened and crying.   
  
But the maid, she just took me into her arms again and tried to calm me down.  
  
"Please let me leave, please," I asked her, putting my head in the crook of her neck and hugged her like a little boy. I could tell she was smiling for some reason as she hugged me closer like for protection. She wanted to protect me like a mother would do for her son, never wanting harm to come to her little boy.  
  
"Of course you can leave, no one is making you stay! Would you mind if I already packed your stuff and set them in the mainhall?" she asked as I smiled. She was truely an angel.  
  
I pulled away from the loving embrace and looked her straight in the eye, smiling.  
  
"Thank you, Miss thank you," I said politely as she rubbed my head like a toddler.  
  
"Okay, now get dress, brush your hair and teeth. Don't want you walking around showing off your boxers, Dead Sexy," she joked as I looked down and felt heat rising to my face. I forgot to pull my pants back up and button them up. Now she knew I wore Enrique type underwear!  
  
"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," she told me as she got up and left me to get dressed.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Okay, I believe that moment has made my top Most Embarressing Moment Of All Time............  
  
She saw me wearing Dead Sexy boxers! DEAD SEXY BOXERS!   
  
........... Damn Enrique for giving them to me.........  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
It took me only a few minutes to get dressed, pull my pants up and get them buttoned, brush my teeth and hair. Also to gete my favorite bandana into my hair and to leave the room for what I was hoping would be the last time.  
  
Only problem is if Enrique or Oliver saw my bruised cheek.(My face you perverts!) I can't possibly say "Oh, this bruise! I got it from last night when Robert got his ass drunk and tried raping me while I was handcuffed to my bedpost! Yes, Robert actually did get drunk!"  
  
Well, that might work, but I don't think Robert is good enough to die from Enrique and Oliver's wrath. No, he should live with the fact he almost raped his former best friend. Yeah, that should be the only punishment he's worthy of.  
  
I finally made it to the main hall, and well damnit!  
  
There they are...  
  
All of team Majestic, waiting for me by the door. Except for Robert....   
  
He's busy sitting on pillowed windowsill ten feet from the door. He actually looks saddened. Probably from the fact he didn't get the job done!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I still believe that was why, even now!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Johnny, why are you leaving?" Oliver asked me as a I reached the group. Apparently his question brought Mr. Rapist from his thoughts to look at me.   
  
His eyes, his beautiful eyes bore into me; I could feel the gaze upon me.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it," I calmly stated to Oliver, trying to ignore the gaze which became more intense.   
  
"Johnny," Enrique stated, giving me one of those stern looks. He most likely found out what happened because his facial expression softened. "Get back home safely, and remember to call and write us so Oliver won't panick."  
  
"I won't panic!"  
  
"Yes you would Oliver. You panicked when I didn't come back from shopping right on the dot. And I was only 3 minutes later," the blonde protested as Oliver just glared at him and kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Johnny?"  
  
I was to busy caught up with the fact that I was laughing innocently at Enrique's and Oliver's little arguement that I didn't notice that Robert had managed to sneak up on us.  
  
I just simply looked at the purple-haired one as he just looked into my eyes, as usual.  
  
"Enrique, Oliver, can you please leave for a few moments?" he asked as Enrique just simply glared at him. Oh, he knew perfectly clear what happened last night in my room as he and Oliver were busy fucking on that table I guess. Oliver on the other hand grabbed Enrique's arm and started to drag him into a side room. Probably to be looking through the keyhole.  
  
As soon as they were gone and door shut, I decided to break the silence.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked, no demanded him coldly. So cold, he shook for a moment before regaining himself. I never spoken to him like that before.  
  
"Johnny, I'm so so sorry for what I did. I let myself get drunk and hurt you," he said, voice gentle as he brought up his left hand and gentle stroke my right cheek (Okay pervs you better know it was my facial cheek) where the bruise was. After a moment of registering what he was doing, I pulled away from the warmth of his finger-tips.  
  
Why did they feel so warm to me, warmer then usual?  
  
"Johnny, please stay. We don't want you to leave us now. Please stay here with Oliver, Enrique, and hopefully me," he started as he took a step forward, closing whatever comfortable distance I had between us away.  
  
"Robert-"  
  
"Johnny, no. Please stay with us. With me. I love you Johnny, I truely do," he stated as his finally closed the gap between us, lips to lips.  
  
I can hear Oliver giggling the next room over and Enrique just stuttering as Robert wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
Me you ask? I was just standing there, facial expression never changing from the stern one I had before. And here was the guy I ONCE loved, gently kissing me and telling me that he loved me. Guess what, I don't feel the same way.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I swear, right here, right now, on Salamulyon that I really did feel the love he put into that one only and final kiss. I remember the feeling perfectly.   
  
All I showed towards whoever was looking/spying *cough*Oliver*cough*Enrique*cough* was a expression of pure hate.  
  
But why didn't I hate it on the inside?  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Master Johnny, it's time to go!"  
  
I gladly broke away from the loving embrace to see the maid. I really wish I knew her name, it would be much easier to call her that instead of maid everytime.  
  
"Be right there," I called back to her as I looked back to see Robert who managed to get back to his windowsill. He looked even more hurt......... YEAH! Mission accomplished! Well, almost. I want to see him disappear but that'll most likely never happen....  
  
"Johnny!"   
  
I looked over to see Oliver running at me full speed. Houston, we have a problem, THE GREEN HAIRED ALIEN DOESN'T KNOW THE MEANING OF BREAKS!  
  
"OLIVER!" I shouted as the little guy jumped on me which cause both of us to go down. That however, resulted in one not such a great position of him sitting ontop of me. Enrique and passing servants laughed or giggled looking at us.  
  
"Oliver! He's just going home! You can always visit him! You know how to get to his house!" Enrique laughed as he pulled Oliver up and off of me, for which I was thankful for. That kid is heavy!  
  
"But-but-but.......... I DON'T WANT HIM TO GO!" Oliver cried ever so girlish as he hugged me when I got back to my feet. This resulted in heat rising to my face.   
  
I looked over at Robert to see how he was reacting. Oh! Oh my god Robert! Do I see jealousy written in giant red letters under the word Rapist on your forehead?!  
  
I looked over at Enrique next to see hints of jealousy in his eyes too. SHIT! If you like the little kid TAKE HIM! He's cutting off my circulation!  
  
"Oliver, please let go. I promise to call you twice a week," I bargained as Oliver, satisfied, let go of me.   
  
"Okay, but if you don't, I will hunt you down make you feel ultimate guilt," he joked as my maid approached us.  
  
"Come on Johnny, you don't want to miss your flight now do you?"  
  
"No, I don't," I told her as she guided me to the giant oak wood door. Damn it was big.  
  
"Come on, we might make it to the airport in time at this rate," she said, literally pushing me through the door way, down the steps, and to the limo. It was Enrique's, I could tell. The whole "PLAR4LF" liscense plate really gave it away. It was true, he shall remain a player for life.  
  
As I was pushed into the car, the maid following (to make sure I would be okay) I turned around and looked back at the castle. I saw Enrique and Oliver standing in the doorway, waving.  
  
And then towards the window. There he was, Robert, sitting there. Even through tinted windows, I could tell, he was crying. YEAH! Go me! Go Me! Feel the pain Robert and you may feel as hurt as I do!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I never did feel sorry that I made my former love cry. Nor did I feel the pain of leaving my only friends behind.  
  
The maid put her arm around me in the limo as I leaned on her from the lack of sleep. But I never could sleep. Everytime I closed my eyes, I would see the image of Robert and I kissing while hearing the words "I love you, Johnny. I truely do" ringing throughout my mind. It'd hurt whenever I heard it...  
  
But why am I thinking of someone who I absolutely hate?   
  
I guess I'll never know.  
  
Right now, I'm sitting on a plane, writing to you.  
  
The only lie I'm telling you right now, is that I'm not going home. No, I'm going to Poland with team Demon. They were very gracious to see me, all of them, even the one that had their ass kicked by me.  
  
Apparently, they said they saw me sitting in a waiting chair looking sad and lonely, questioned me, and then invited me to come back home with them.  
  
I felt uncomfortable at first. They were all men, four very good looking men in my opinion. The only one that bothered me was the one who had purple-hair and dark blue eyes. But he didn't did look as good as Robert for Robert had that special something I don't know.  
  
But this one, who called himself Robby (what a coincedence) had silverish streaks in his hair which kinda hanging down over his eyes. (which reminded me of Tyson's hair for some reason) But the eyes looked just the same as Robert's which haunted me. But I guess I can put that aside cause Robby was just so kind to me, along with the other team members, Lance, Daemon, and Mizu.   
  
How could I say no?  
  
I really could, but for some reason when Robby outstretched his hand to lead me to their private jet, I saw Robert.  
  
That's why I couldn't say no...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY! Done yet again! I just want to thank all the people that reviewed! THAT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! And this will be a chapter story! BUT DON'T WORRY! There will be no girls in this story falling in love with Kai or Rei if they appear in this story. I don't like those stories......  
  
REVIEW! 


	3. Team Demon

Okay, just want to note to Olympia Blader, I read your story Buttercream Frosting I think it was called and it was GREAT! No really, it was! And to tell you the truth, I will support any Johnny pairing. Johnny/Robert, Johnny/Micheal, Johnny/anyone that isn't a girl because I really don't think him and Mariah or Emily would go good and all the other stories with him paired up with a girl are obsessed Johnny fangirl stories. I'm not saying they're bad or anything, I just like original pairings from the show.  
  
Okay, on with the story and today, we shall meet Team Demon! YAY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Scu-Rhewed Journal,  
  
Okay, I know it was wrong going home with the enemy but like I said last entry, I couldn't help it. They were nice, polite, and well..... umm........ hot.   
  
They were too hot!  
  
Okay so you couldn't see them, that doesn't mean you can go and back-talk on my judgement. Remember who's still the owner of this journal.  
  
Okay.............. talking back to your journal can't be all that healthy....  
  
Okay, so let's explain what happened on the second half of the plane ride (I fell asleep the first half) and the rest of the day at their home....  
  
Okay boys and girls, gather round, it's a story from the fucked up life of Johnny! YAY!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Have a nice nap Johnny?"  
  
What the hell?! Does everyone have to wake me up early or something?! Okay Johnny, calm down, don't get up and kill the person that woke you...... Just hurt him very badly! Nah, wouldn't give a good name for the Majestics....... I'll say I learned it from Robert! YEAH! More bad deeds to do for him! Maybe next I can convince someone that he's a murderer.  
  
"Johnny, helloooo! You awake? I know you are!"  
  
.................... And I was having such a nice dream of Robert being told he was guilty of first degree murder and was sentenced to death..............  
  
"Can't you leave me alone?" I asked the guy, opening my eyes a little bit to look at the guy. Once my eyes focused, I could see the person's golden blonde hair reflecting into my eyes.  
  
DAMN! What kind of shampoo does he use? His hair is to damn........ shiny........  
  
Not even Enrique could get his blonde hair to shine like that!  
  
"Hey guys! I did it! I got Sleeping Beauty to wake!" called the guy as he stood up from crouching over me and signaled whoever else was on this jet. Sleeping Beauty? HE CALLED ME A DISNEY PRINCESS NICKNAME?!?!?!   
  
I shot up on out of my seat, shaking of any sign of tiredness and grabbed the guys shirt collar. All in 10 seconds...... Ain't I good?  
  
"Sleeping Beauty! You want to see a Sleeping Beauty? I'll knock you into a coma next time you call me that!" I threatened as I raised my fist to show him I wasn't kidding. Who wouldn't be? He called me by a princess title...... Now that hurt......  
  
"I was only kidding! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" he begged, put his hands up like he was surrendering.  
  
"Johnny, please put the idiot down. He doesn't mean any harm for he can't do any harm!" said a voice to my right, the idiot's left. There we saw a guy with black hair with red highlights. For some reason, he reminds of those evil bey bladers.  
  
Who were those wannabes again? Oh yeah! The Dark Bladers!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
To tell you the truth, those wannabes scare me.  
  
NOT!  
  
It's actually hilarious watching someone walk around with lots of hair and having their face wrapped in toliet paper! HAHAHA!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Oh and who are you? Snow White since I'm the so-called Sleeping Beauty?!" I snapped. Oh, I was cranky. I COULDN'T GET MY FULL 8 HOURS OF SLEEP!   
  
"No, I'm the second in command of this team. I'm Daemon, the guy you're trying to murder is Lance. The other two guys of the team are busy playing a game of chess."  
  
...............Chess?   
  
One of my all time favorite board games?  
  
I wish I could of been good at chess, so for once I could of beat him....  
  
I guess I'll never be able to play that game again because it'll always remind me of how Robert kept trying how to teach me how to use my opponents strategy against him. That's how he kept winning over me, he knew I loved to go in a full head on assault leaving my king defenseless in the back. I wonder why I never been able to figure that out during the matches?  
  
Now I remember! I loved watching Robert think for his next move. And of course, it was always an award-winning move!  
  
NO! Must stop thinking of HIM! MUST STOP!  
  
I need a book to hit myself over the head with!  
  
"Excuse me Johnny, but do you need a asprin?"  
  
I opened my eyes from picturing the way Robert looked when playing chess to see that I was holding my head in my right hand, like I had a headache.  
  
Don't I think to deeply to never notice what's happening in reality or what?  
  
"No I don't, thanks though," I said politely towards whoever asked. It sounded like a new voice. I raised my head to see who asked and oh my god. What I saw felt like I had died and gone to hell...  
  
A Robert look alike?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
God damn good looking look alike to boot. But like I said last entry, not as good as the real thing!   
  
.............. WHAT AM I SAYING!  
  
Must- Get- Robert- Out- Of- Head!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked, eyes gazing into his. I have a short-termed memory if you can't tell cause I can't remember anything that happened about an hour ago. I can only remember stuff Robert centered for some damned reason. AND IT IS A DAMNED REASON!  
  
"Oh sorry, the name's Robby. I'm the captain of team Demon," he said, sitting down in the seat next to mine and holding his hand out.  
  
"Johnny, but I guess you already knew that. Second in command of team Majestic," I told him, taking his hand and shaking it. He smiled at me, I guess since I didn't comment on his team's strange behavior. BUT DAMN! He must use a hell lot of crest whitening! His teeth are just sooooo bright. And oh my god, he has fangs......  
  
This team has to be related to the Dark Bladers!  
  
"Oh, sorry again. I guess you're kinda freaked out by the fangs. Everyone is at first, but they get used to it," he explained, rubbing his right hand index finger over one of those very sharp looking fangs. "But don't worry, I'm no vampire. One of my uncles is a dentist so he did it for me."  
  
"Cool," I whispered. I mean, come on, it isn't everyday you see someone that blades dressed in all these wierd gothic clothes and has fangs! I wonder if it would hurt if he bit his tongue with one of them?  
  
As I get a better shot of each of the people on the team, they're not wearing anything gothic at all. Actually, they're wearing stuff normal teenagers would wear. A casual t-shirt with stuff written on it,(Lance had 'Scitzophrentic' written on his) jean shorts like I wear except they're hanging low, (and I'm guessing they're boxers are showing and I'm guessing they're not wearing 'Dead Sexy' boxers, I'm leaning more towards 'Sexy Bod' type) and just regular socks and tennis shoes. Just normal teenage clothes that isn't expensive.  
  
See Enrique! People can actually look drop dead gorgeous and not be wearing the most expensive outfit of all time!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Yeah, that's what Enrique basically thought. All he believed is that women would go for a guy wearing silky shirts or something. What happened to that thought you ask?  
  
Enrique got a bunch of money hungry bitches just wanting him to take them shopping and having him buy everything for them.  
  
I guess right now, he finally stopped that plan on getting women since he's now wearing that not so expensive but still worth a lot of money outfit that doesn't get a lot of attention from money hungry sluts.  
  
And I really did like him in that black velvety outfit, it made him extremely sexy that one night when we all were playing cards out in the garden. But not sexy enough for me to jump him and kiss him like Oliver almost did. God that was funny! Enrique being glomped by Oliver and almost being kissed! I wished I had my camera!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I looked around the plane one more time catch a glimpse of something I really don't feel comfortable seeing....  
  
Daemon (that guy with the black eyes and black and redish hair) was busy on a love seat (two person couch which apparently me and Robby were on right now, but it was more of a different one then Daemon's thankfully) with some guy with blue and green highlighted hair. And when I mean "busy" I mean "busy."  
  
Robby followed my gaze which I guessed was kinda rude, staring I mean.   
  
"Daemon! Mizu! Stop making out back there! You're making our guest feel uncomfortable!" he snapped at the two in back making them stop (and bringing Daemon's hands out of Mizu's shirt and Mizu's hands out of Daemon's pants) and look at us. Dang, I hate being the center of attention!  
  
I could feel heat rising to my face as the two love-birds approached us, hand-in-hand.  
  
Okay, come on guys, stop looking at me. NO! Please don't smile seductively! CHEATERS!  
  
"You guys, come on. You're going to make Johnny feel scared or something!" Robby stated as Mizu just looked as innocent as he could.  
  
"What, we can't help it. He's just sooooo cute!" the bluenette said as he sat down on my lap before I could stop what he was doing and put his arms around my neck. Okay, I can feel myself managing to turn a few colors of red.   
  
"Can you ple-"  
  
I tried to protest but unfortunately (or fortunately if you like hot bluenettes) the guy decided to shut me up the classic way, with a kiss.   
  
Okay, I'm labeling this guy the Enrique of the group, and probably the other guy, Daemon the Oliver of the group because I really don't think wearing rings is all the normal for guys.  
  
SHIT! I feel this guy trying to stuff his tongue down my throat!  
  
HELLO! Can't anyone see I NEED AIR HERE!   
  
And I really don't feel like having mouth-to-mouth right now!  
  
"Mizu! That's no way to treat our guest!" Robby yelled as he pulled the blue haired alien off of me. Oh thank you god for atleast making one of these guys sane! AND AIR! Sweet sweet sweet air! Breathe in, breathe out.  
  
"Aww, and it was starting to get good too! Besides, he's a nice catch anyway Robby. Good kisser and hot," Mizu said, winking at me. GET HIM AWAY! IF YOU DON'T I WILL BE FORCED TO THROW HIM OUT OF THE PLANE MYSELF!  
  
"So Johnny, I believe you met Mizu by the way you're breathing in deeply. Yeah, he's an experienced kisser and kissing is his way of greeting someone he believes is cute. And if you're virgin, stay away from him," Lance said, whispering the last part to me as I gulped.  
  
"Don't worry, Lance is kidding with you. Mizu may act like a player but he strictly only sleeps with Daemon, so if you're virgin ("How can someone that hot still be virgin!" Mizu commented) Mizu won't take it," Robby comforted as I just inched further and further away from the bluenette. He scared me seriously.  
  
[This is your captain speaking. We will be landing in a few minutes so will all passengers please take a seat in one of the leather chairs, AND I MEAN TAKE A SEAT LANCE! Thank you and remember, I only crashed twice, but I think there won't be a third. HAHAHAHA!]   
  
"Lunatic," all of team Demon said as all of us went to the leather seats near the front of the plane. 2 seats to a row.  
  
"Johnny! Sit with me Johnny!"  
  
Okay, what does Mizu take me for, A WHACKED OUT INSANE IDIOT!  
  
"Mizu! No! You already tramatized him enough for one day," Daemon stated as he grabbed Mizu and dragged him to the furthest seats away from me. When he turned his head to look at me, I mouthed a "thank you" to him before taking a seat next to Robby for some reason. Lance on the other hand was taking out a stuffed tiger plushie and buckling it in the seat next to him. Okay... that kid is offically mental in my book.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
And girly too. I know Oliver is girly and stuff, but this kid! Not even Oliver would bring a stuffed animal along with him on a plane and buckle it in tightly next to him!  
  
But for some reason at that moment on the plane, I forgot something.......  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Oh Shit! I just remembered something!  
  
The landings are why I'm sooooo afraid of plane rides! That's why I prefer train or boat rides!  
  
[Okay, we will start our descent now and Lance, you better be sitting down! If you aren't, I'm telling your dad you were jumping around on the plane again when we're trying to land!]  
  
The plane started to shake as I felt my stomach start feeling all........ well......... wrong. Like I was starting to feel sick.  
  
"That didn't feel right! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Lance yelled in a sqeauky voice as he started playing with his doll's arms. Of course, he wasn't making feel any better.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
'Come on Johnny! Face it, we're all gonna die in a few minutes!' Enrique would always joke on our private jet while we were flying towards some rich vacation spot. And of course, whenever we would have to land, he would always terrorize me.  
  
'Enrique! Shut up right now and sit down in your seat!' Oliver would argue grabbing Enrique's clothes and pulling him down roughly into his seat and tightly buckling the blonde in.  
  
And everytime we would descend, I would always close my eyes tightly like I was doing right then on team Demon's plane and grip the arm rest tightly. But of course, after a few moments Robert who I would always sit by would rub my hand to help calm me.  
  
'Don't worry Johnny, everything will be okay.'  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Don't worry Johnny, everything will be okay."  
  
I opened my eyes widely. Someone was rubbing my hand. I quickly looked over to my left (I was in the aisle seat) and looked over at Robby.   
  
But for some reason (What's with all the reasons!) I didn't see Robby, I saw Robert there in his place. Smiling at me like he always would when I was frightened.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
A voice brought me from my daydream as I shock my head quickly and looked back to where I saw Robert, but instead I saw Robby this time. Damn they looked alike. And apparently they act the same for Robby was really massaging my hand, trying to get me to calm down from shaking a little.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," I told him, smiling warmly at him. Maybe I can get through this little vacation of mine if Mizu or Lance doesn't make me murder one of them and have me sent to prison.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
You know I would love to tell you the rest in story form, but I'm kinda running out of space here. So to tell you what happened next. We landed safely thankfully and we got off the plane quickly.(the captain scared us) We got our lugauge and would you believe it! They had themselves a limo for pick-up! Their liscense plate really told it all. H0TRU54. Yup, the Hot R Us 4 I'm telling you.   
  
Okay, so it was a long drive to their mansion I believed because when we landed, it was 2 in the afternoon and when we got to the mansion it was 9:30 at night. I guess that that airport is the closest one because they really would of gotten a closer ride if it took you that long to get to their home. To explain what happened in the car, 1 hour of watching the passing city, 1 hour of watching the countryside, 3 hours of playing playstation 2 racing, another 1 hour of watching the countryside and the rest of it was sleeping.   
  
It was when I woke up that freaked me out. I felt just sooo warm. For one thing all I can describe how I woke up, human-chain. You know those long couchs in limos, well I fell asleep on that couch sitting up and somewhere along that ride I must of fell over cause.......... well....... umm...... it's kinda embarressing.  
  
Alright I'll tell you!  
  
I fell asleep on Robby's lap........ YEAH HIS!   
  
Just my luck! MY DAMNED LUCK!  
  
But I guess he didn't mind because I woke up to feel him stroking my hair, which of course made me go crismon, and another bad part was I fell asleep on my back meaning I was facing him. And when I tried to move my legs to sit up, I found I couldn't because Lance was asleep, burying his face into my stomach, Daemon was asleep between his legs (head at his knees you perverts...... Man you people and your sick minds) holding Mizu who was asleep on his stomach like Lance was on me.....  
  
Can anyone say "World's Most Embarressing Moment!"  
  
I could.....  
  
And since I felt so comfortable like that for some reason, I went back to sleep for the rest of the ride.  
  
When I woke up again, I find myself getting a piggy back ride from Daemon since Mizu was busy being carried under the arm by Robby who had Lance on his back. When I looked up, I saw the most beautiful mansion. It's lights glowing in the night and fountains being lit up by color filtered lights, turning the water red, orange, or even black and pure white. And christmas type white lights hanging in the trees. Man, I gotta do this to my home when I go back there.  
  
After a few more minutes of being carried around, Daemon dumped me into a room that was painted red and had pictures of team Demon and their families. As soon as I got my suitcase brought to me by a servant, I was happy enough to change into a different set of clothes. Right now I'm shirtless and in these silky pants that covered up my legs (they're from Enrique okay, I don't shop for these clothes! I just wear them!) and hiding my dragon boxers that had little flames on them. Apparently Enrique got them for me, thinking I looked more like a dragon then a salamander and the flames showed how hot I was......  
  
He really did scare me back then.....  
  
Okay, Now I gotta finish up, tomorrow I'm taking a look around the castle and I really want my full 8 hours of sleep tonight!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay! I'm done with another chapter! Oh and to tell you I managed to snag myself some pictures that show a little Robert/Johnny and Enrique/Oliver! E-mail me if you want to see them.........THEY'RE JUST SO ADORABLE!  
  
REVIEW! 


	4. Morning Surprises

._. Thankyou to the reviewers, atleast I know I have fans. If you didn't see the pictures E-MAIL me so I can reply the pictures back. Okay on with the story AND I really don't think there's a 3rd Robert look alike out there.... I think....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Whatever,  
  
Today didn't start out to well. I'm new to Poland okay, I don't know the culture. I thought it would be the same for every mansion living kid in Europe.  
  
Guess what! Nothing's the same in this mansion.  
  
And besides, I really don't think my wake-up call was all to normal either.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Ahh damnit, light already? I felt like I just fell asleep 10 minutes ago!   
  
CAN'T ANYONE SEE I'M PISSED!   
  
I haven't got any decent sleep for the past few nights AND there's something attached to my waist! My life is soo gr- WHAT THE HELL! THERE'S SOMETHING ATTACHED TO ME!  
  
I grabbed the bedspread covering my body and whatever was on me and threw them off to see the one thing in the morning you never want to see.  
  
"Morning hot stuff!"  
  
"AHHHH!!!"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Need I say what was there?  
  
Oh well, for all the dumb people to know, OF COURSE! It was Mizu! Who else would call me that?  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my bed?!"  
  
"It's my wing of the mansion so it's basically my bed!"  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!"  
  
"NO! You're soft and warm!"  
  
"You're cutting off my circulation!"  
  
"It's called a bear hug for nothing!"  
  
"I don't like bears! I don't like animals!"  
  
"You're a snuggle bunny now!"  
  
"I'M NOT A BUNNY!"  
  
"YES YOU ARE! Snuggly soft!"  
  
"What about Daemon?"  
  
"Are you kidding me, he'll kill me if I do this to him!"  
  
"AND THAT'S A BAD THING?!"  
  
"What's going on in here?!"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
......................... Busted..............................  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I looked over the bluenette who somehow managed to get on my stomach somehow to see Robby in the doorway in some very sexy tight black jeans with cold blue flames at the bottom.  
  
..................... Nice body............... Must work out or something................  
  
"Robby, you could of knocked or something. I was kinda busy here!" Mizu bitched, winking at me as Robert sighed.  
  
"You're hopeless Mizu. You better go now, Daemon is looking for you since you disappeared from your room," the indigo-haired one said as the hopeless one reluctantly let go to go find his boyfriend who was looking for him.  
  
"Asshole," Mizu said to Robby as he left the room. The blue-haired also manage to frighten me again. His loosely fitting jeans had "Johnny's Property" printed all over it. That guy's disturbing.  
  
"Johnny, did he do anything to you?" Robby asked focusing all his throughts on me I guessed.  
  
Robert would always focus his thoughts on me whenever something happened to me, from a cut to verbal assualt. Eyes always shining with worry and concern, to make sure I was alright and fine.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I remember this one time when I got into a fight with a low life spoiled rich kid (Not Enrique) who thought he was the #1 Bastard- no, wait, it was #1 Blader. In that kids mind, they're the same thing.  
  
Well apparently he challenged me to a battle, I accepted of course. Easy win as 1, 2, 3. The kid couldn't see that I won fairly and of course "Cheater! YOU CHEATED! How could I lose that easy?!" was said. I told him to believe what he throught. He did and got his friends together and jumped me an hour later at a restraunt. THEY SPILLED MY COKE! Yes I know what a coke is! Robert and Oliver are the ones that don't know what it is. Enrique most likely to know with all his dates.  
  
Well, here I am back at my house with my friends (Oliver and Enrique and that guy....) and here is Robert trying to bandage me up and calm me down. HELLO! 9 year olds had jumped me and kicked the crap out of me with their little hands and feet, and I think one of them got the chair in me too.  
  
All I knew was the Robert's hands at the time were soo gentle with me, like I was glass and would break at the moment. Fah, not anymore.................  
  
.......................... As so I believe.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. He just got me in a bear hug thankfully," I said with a sigh. It was a relief to know that blood was running through my body again.  
  
"That's good, I think. Well better get dress. And I would suggest boots, jeans, and a tank top because we're leaving the house for the afternoon. And no buts," Robby stated as he turned and left me in the room.  
  
Well damn! I love those jeans! They really do show off his figure!  
  
.................................. AHH! I HAVE ENRIQUE-ITOUS OR SOMETHING!   
  
Checking out someone else isn't a very nice habit..... But do I look like I care at the moment.....  
  
Hell no I don't care...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
DAMN YOU ENRIQUE DAMN YOU!   
  
He rubbed some of his perverted-ness off on me!  
  
My oh so good and innocent and non-perverted life has been ruined! NOO!!!!! (insert slow motion and lots of emotion into that NOO!!!!!!)  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Okay, everything is fine so far. No peeping Toms (*cough*Mizu*cough*) while I was changing. Do you really think a tight fitting white tank top will go good with some loosely fitting jeans?  
  
Okay, tell you the truth, I've never worn these clothes before. One of my family members who I forgot bought them for me. They're emergency clothes. You know, just incase some idiot decides to get a little bit of dust on my other 14 outfits and shoes.  
  
Umm.... Yeah.... Uhh...... These boots are really comfortable. Atleast I have my favorite bandana with me. No, it's not the blue one I wear every day, this one is different.   
  
This bandana is black and has blue ice fire designs on it. Wierd thing about it....... Oliver was the one who got it for me...... Yeah, scary. I know.   
  
Okay, well, I'm out of the safety of the room now and free to any surprise bear hugs.   
  
"Okay, this place is extremely confusing."  
  
I guess I left Mizu's wing of the mansion. How do I know, no more pictures of Mel Gibson hanging on every inch of the walls.Okay, that guy is obsessed, he has a glass statue of Mel Gibson and few hundred yards back.  
  
And well, this wing, I guess it belongs to the sctizo one of the family. Let's see...  
  
There's a whole lot of blue and pink paint on the wall. A few hundred stuffed animals nailed to the wall for some dumb reason. No scratch that, for some INSANE reason. A few hundred photos of people in straight jackets and with slashes in the photos. Oh here's a classic, a glass statue of a man in a straight jacket and being pulled away by big men in white coats.   
  
Only one man on earth would have this stuff.  
  
My first guess would of been that monkey boy from that Snow Kitty something team from Hong Kong I think, but he's at his little village so that scratches him out leaving number two...  
  
Lance..........  
  
"JOHNNYYYYY!!!!!! Johnny Johnny JOHNNYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Oh just fantastic! I'm stuck in a personal mental aslyum with the mental patient himself!  
  
WHY GOD OH WHY?! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?! Okay I admitt I was the one who threw away Oliver's Mr. Piggy stuffed animal BUT COULD YOU BLAME ME FOR DOING THAT ONE LITTLE THING?! HE WAS BELIEVING THAT THING WAS REAL?! AND TO NOTE! I FUCKING DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT IMAGINATION! It scared me when I was a little kid.... T-Rexes that are hungry are something you don't want to picture in your head.............  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
THAT BIG DINOSAUR TRIED TO BITE MY HEAD OFF!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Hi Lance, umm nice place," I said trying to be polite as the blonde bimbo was literally bouncing off everything.  
  
"Your lieing. It's not a nice place. IT'S A HAPPY LAND! That's what my shrink told me our last session here. Even though she was very eager to leave," Lance said doing a one handed handstand on a regular statue of a giant stuffed bear.  
  
.................. I need a hug right now. This kid has some severe problems.  
  
"Hey Johnny, we have to get outside right now. We're going to the funnest place around that only we know!" the blonde said as he somehow flipped from his posistion to land on his feet next to me.  
  
I can see it now. Wanted, circus escapee. Last reported to love mental activities such as nailing poor and weak stuff animals to walls. Return to the Holly Hill Mental Aslyum Circus.  
  
"Johnny come on. We're gonna be late!"  
  
And with that, I was being dragged down the halls by the hands thanks to the Ultimate Idiot of the Universe.  
  
"Oww! Hey Lance, would you mind letting me get on my feet so I can walk instead of being dragged around on carpet!" I suggested before we came to a sudden halt. I managed to get to my feet in a few seconds after recovering some feeling in them and looked up.  
  
"Oh, wow....."  
  
I was breathless at the scene. The sun was shining over a meadow of wild flowers for miles. In the distance was a forest and then on were some mountains that were half covered by morning haze.  
  
AND YES! I am looking out a window. Or I was. Lance is pulling me along a pathway at the moment while I'm looking at this beautiful site.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
.................. I like living in my own little world okay! The people there know me very well since I visit sooo much!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"So I guess you like the view, huh?"  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at who spoke because it certainly didn't sound like Mizu (thankyou lord), Robby, or Lance. Yay, it's the gothic looking one. What was his name again? Oh, yeah, Daemon.  
  
"Yeah, it really is nice and calming. Just soo.... Serene," I answered, looking him over. All black I see........ How original.  
  
"Where'd you get the bruise?"  
  
"Oh, umm," I started. I forgot I still had it. Last time I saw it was last night before I went to bed. It wasn't very big, but still noticable if you were looking for one.  
  
"You don't have to say. People are allowed to keep secrets."  
  
I looked up since I was trying to hide my face. This guy is way understanding. I guess I can take him off my insane list.  
  
"Hey guys! Come on! No time for talking! COME ON!" yelled a blonde bullet who was acting like an impatient kid who wanted to go to the toy store.  
  
"Lance, how many times have we told you. Only one pinch of sugar every 48 hours," sighed Daemon as we were being pulled by the one who has letting go issues of the fact that he is no longer a kid anymore.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Yeah, lots of people have lettting go problems.   
  
Like Enrique. He couldn't let go the fact that girls don't find him as fine as he was before he turned bi.  
  
Yes, nearly everyone in Italy knew that Enrique would date anyone he finds attractive. Guy or Girl. Man, he was certainly open-minded about the whole dating guys thing.   
  
I wasn't. I was to stubborn.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Lance, please let them go. They're not going to run away."  
  
"But-but-but........... THEY WILL TOO ROBBY! REMEMBER LAST TIME!"  
  
"Daemon ran away last time because you set a paint grenade off in his qaurters. And please say you didn't this time," Robby explained as Lance let go of my wrist and Daemon's.  
  
"Noo..... I think...."  
  
"Oh my God! He can think! Oh and I think I see a pig flying overhead too!"  
  
"Mizu stop that! You're going to make him cry!"  
  
"Like I care..."  
  
"You should since he is your teammate."  
  
"JOHNNY!"  
  
Mizu, being the insensitive perverted one he was, ignored Robby's small talk and immediatly set his full attention on me, unfortunately. Okay, I can say Lance and Mizu don't get along to well.  
  
"Mizu, no. Go and get on your helmet now!" commanded Boyfriend Daemon before the bluenette could even do anything. Okay, what's with the helmet command now?  
  
"No pleasure around here," muttered the pretty pissed off one as he entered what looked like a garage. Okay, it looks normal enough.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Remember kids, never judge a book by it's cover...  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Daemon, stay close to Lance. I think the sugar intake might of gotten to his brain," Robby stated politely as Lance happily jumped onto the goth's back before they too entered the building.  
  
"Umm.... what's going on?" I asked politely since well, I KNEW NOTHING ON WHAT WAS GOING ON HERE!  
  
"It's a surprise. Don't worry, you'll love it," the purple-head commented, flashing a "oh-my-god-I-should-of-brought-a-pillow-to-land-on-because-his-smile-is-going-to-make-me-faint" smile. I think that describes it enou- WHAT THE HELL!  
  
Where in the world are those noises coming from.  
  
"Oh, I think you would of never ridden one of thses before," Robby said as he lead me into the garage to see four 4-wheelers, each in their own color. Blue for Mizu, green for Lance, crismon for Daemon, and I guess the black one for Robby. There I saw the other guys on their 4-wheelers, all ready to go. Wearing helmets so I guess that was what Daemon meant back there.  
  
"No, never," I answered him as he was looking through a cabinet.  
  
"I guess you wouldn't. You don't strike me as the whole adventure type guy. Here, don't want you breaking your skull for some unknown reason," Robby said as he threw me ice blue helmet as he put on a purple one.  
  
"Come on guys, hurry up! I wanna go!" Lance complained, revving up his engine to show how impatient he was getting. Daemon also revved his engine too showing that he was also impatient.  
  
"Fine fine," Robby said as he helped me tighten up the strap to my helmet. "You guys get going, don't worry, we'll be right behind you."  
  
With that said, there they went, speeding out the open garage door and out onto the dirt path, heading towards the mountain. One of them would occasionally would hit a bump and of course, did not settle my nerves.  
  
"Come on Johnny, don't worry. I'll let nothing happen to you," Robby comforted while getting on his 4-wheeler.  
  
"If you say so," I said, my voice squeaking at some points as I jumped onto the running machine and sat as comfortable as I could behind Robby.  
  
"I would hold on if I were you, it really is a bumpy ride," Robby warned before he slammed on the gas gauge and well.. You know.... We were speeding out of that garage. Most likely to catch up to the other guys.  
  
"Oh god," I murmered as I wrapped my arms around Robby's waist quite tightly. Damnit, he was right about holding onto something.  
  
I watched as the scenery passed by us quickly. From wild flower fields to woods. In no time we caught up with the other guys who were having the time of their lives. Atleast some of us were.  
  
"There it is!" I heard Lance yell over the engines. To bad I couldn't see what it was since Robby was blocking my view. Finally we came to a stop. That was when I could see where we were at.  
  
"Woah...."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAHAHAHA! You don't know what it is! ^_^ You get to vote what it is though!  
  
1. A cliff top that is over-looking a lake and the mountains or  
  
2. A crystal clear spring with a waterfall  
  
Vote and review please! 


End file.
